Lets Start a Parade
by Rayraccoon17
Summary: Nicole starts her wonderful life in Harmonica Town, twists and turns await for her. Finn is always by her side, will she find love? Become a crazy cat lady? Or just be a hero? Find out more with several chapters to come!


Kyo~Chan: Hey there guys! I haven't written anything in forever, and I know this… ^^' sorry… Anyway! I've really been into this game Harvest Moon Animal Parade and Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. Seeing how I've become such a HM fangirl I decided to do a little fanfic. Course this is gonna take place in the Animal Parade version. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment!~ 

Momiji-Senpai: Hey, didn't you change your account from Rayraccoon17 to Fandubsx24x7?

Kyo~Chan: Yeah I did, so if I repost a story don't worry it's still be guys~ 3

"Heeeeey! Are you even listening to me at all!?" A little magical fairy like thing was following behind a girl who was lying down in a cart, which would be me. "I can't believe that I have to work with you when you don't even pay attention to me!" He was sure having a big hissy fit over nothing, shaking his whole body from side to side. I really couldn't help but try to ignore him if he was going to keep acting like that, maybe I'm teasing him too much.

"What's your name again?" The man driving the cart asked me, he was pretty muscular and had pretty beasty arms.

"Nicole," I answered, it was so hard to keep a straight face while my fairy was freaking out like that.

"Ah, that's right…Nicole huh. I'm Cain, the owner of the Horn Ranch. Nice to meet you!" He turned himself to look back at me as he gave an introduction, that's polite and all but look at the road huh? "Would you mind if I asked you some questions about yourself until we get there?" By now he was already turned around to drive the cart properly. "It's just very unusual to get young people started in a ranch now these days. Well, let's start with this… What's your favorite food?"

"I really like strawberries!" I probably answered the question with a little more excitement than I would have liked but, I enjoy them the best! I mean, here I was just talking to a person I just met and he's asking about my favorite foods, I don't think that's how you should start things out.

"I see…And when's your birthday?" Cain asked.

"Meh, it's in the middle of spring, so it's coming up pretty soon I guess… the 15th…" These questions were starting to get boring fast, more so I'm not really the one to celebrate my birthday so much.

"Gotcha… Well… there aren't very many young ranchers now these days… I hope you'll be able to reinvigorate the town." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a slight smile on his face. "However, this place has seen its better days…" The hills didn't look that bad, was he just mistaken or something? "Haven't had any good crops in a while, and nobody even knows why either."

"Hey! Nicole I know you're excited about getting your new ranch and all… But remember that we have to go and see the Harvest Goddess as soon as we get there!" Finn was barely able to catch up to the ranch, I just shut my eyes, the weather felt amazing and it still would take a little longer to get there, what would a nap hurt? "HEY! Are you even listening to me!? Nicole!? Niiiiiicooooollleeeee!"

*(Page Break is Lazy, so it's just a breakin' the page)*

It took about another hour to get to my new home and ranch, I'm just glad that Cain stopped talking to me when he noticed I went to sleep. He dropped me off down at the bottom of my road and we separated, I was so excited to start my new ranch, I was going to grow so many strawberries I just know it! Finn ran (flew) ahead of me and by the looks of it he was pretty happy too. "Wait up! I should be the first to see it!~" I spoke a little loudly and whiny, I haven't ran in a while so I was a little out of breath.

"Just run faster than me then!" Finn smiled back at me, floating backward, ha! He went slower that way! I picked up my pace and past him getting to the top of my hill, a little winded. "…"

I looked all around to my new land; there was a barn, chicken coop, house, and farming land. "… What the hell is this!?" I crossed my arms, bending from side to side, the buildings looked so worn down, how was I ever supposed to fix them!? "I-I don't even…how am I supposed to sleep in a house with a hole in the roof?" I was only slightly pissed.

"Uhhh… There is no way that can be safe…" Finn looked just as worried as I was.

"You're telling me…" I looked toward him, so many emotions were building up inside me at this point. I was tired, sleepy, excited, angry, worried, and pretty confused as to why everything was so beat up looking.

"Hello! Hellooo!"

"Huh?..." I turned around, even my tone didn't sound amused.

"Hello there! You must be Nicole!" A rather fat and plumpy man came running up to me, by instinct I took a couple of steps backward. "Welcome to Harmonica Town!" He looked like a white Oompa Lompa, which caused me to smile slightly. "I'm Mayor Hamilton!" What… really… this guy is the mayor? So is it his fault things look so bad as they do? Ah- nevermind it's probably why I was guided here, right Finn?

"Yeah, I'm Nicole, it's nice to meet you Oomp- Mayor Hamilton!" I rubbed the back of my head, I about let it slip that I thought he looked like an Oompa Loompa.

He coughed in his hand and turned towards my house, "Why don't I explain the basics about your ranch? It may look a little rusty," A little? "But with a little care it'll become gorgeous in no time!"

"Wow! That's amazing Nicole! You get a house and plot for free! Whatta town!" Finn was rather happy about it, but I knew that would be too good to be true.

The mayor coughed again and did a little dance to get my attention from looking at nothing, to him anyway. "Oh silly me, I nearly forgot. You can make the payment of 5,000G for your new land at the Town Hall!"

"I guess it was too good to be true huh?" Finn put his hands on his head and shook himself a bit. Yeah, you probably jinxed it there bud.

"Oh yeah, here is a map for you, wouldn't want you getting lost in your new town, right?" The Mayor looked pretty happy when I was clearly disappointed; he probably just wanted to change the subject from money. Awesome now stop talking to me so I can admire my house from the inside. "Ah, here is something else for you!" he gave me the map and a farmer's set, that was pretty kind of him I guess. "If you have any questions, make sure to ask me at the Town Hall, alright? Bye!" And as fast as he came (not that quickly if you ask me) he left.

I turned back to my house, it really did need a lot of fixing up to do and it upset me that this piece of crap was 5,000G. I slumped over and sighed, this was not my day…

"Hey Nicole! Let's start by naming the ranch huh?" Finn was now happy and hyper again, how could I be in a bad mood when he's being all cute like that.

"Yea!" I straightened myself back out and jumped to catch that little fairy. I hugged him really tight making a cute girly giggle, while rubbing my cheek against his. "You're soooooo cute sometimes!"

"G-gaaahhh! Let go of me!" Finn wiggled and squirmed only to get free when I let go of him.

"Right! I need to be positive, I'm pretty sure with enough wood and hard work I'll be able to fix my house up! And after that I'll fix my barn and coop up…" I slowly turned to the field, if the buildings were in this condition what would my land look like? I walked towards it, the worst thoughts came into my mind, weeds and dead-ness everywhere. I got to my land and squatted down to look at the things already growing in it. "Oh…my…goddess! It's strawberries!" I rushed over to them, they weren't ripe yet but they looked like they were about to be. "Look Finn! Strawberries!" I was so happy soon I'll have strawberries for me to eat. "The land doesn't look as bad as the buildings… but I could definitely use some fertilizer…"

"That's the spirit Nicole!" Finn was floating overtop of me for a while until he decided to take a seat on my head. "Strawberries sure are your favorite huh?" he knew that probably because of my stupid grin I had on my face, oh well I didn't care, Strawberries!

"Ya, strawberries can lighten anyone's mood, I'm sure I'm not the only one…" I went over to the flowers and smelled them; they looked pretty dry and discolored nothing some water couldn't fix. Taking out my new (old) watering can I ran over to the well to fill it up with some water, gee it was heavy empty and even heavier full. I carried it with two hands back to my field and watered the flowers one by one only to plop down at the end. "Who knew that farming would take so much energy Finn…" I looked up to him with a pouty face, which made him wiggle about.

"Nevermind that! We still need to go visit the Harvest Goddess! And to think that I about forgot…" He facepalmed himself and shook his head side to side looking ashamed. Pulling a little strand of my brown hair he tried to get me to stand. "What are you waiting on? You've had enough rest so common! We have to go meet her right now! I have a feeling she's in trouble…"

"Ok ok, now quit pulling my hair," I said swatting at him, even though he was tiny it still hurt you know? "Which way again?" I asked as he flew towards the mountains with me following far behind him, I was still tired from watering everything. When I finally caught up to him he was stopped behind a little boy looking at a destroyed bridge. Why did I get this strange feeling that I was going to have to do something… helpful?

"!" The blonde haired boy turned around with a smile and a friendly little wave. "Hello there! You must be the new resident here, right?" he leaned side to side with a frown and then smiled again, is he ok? "I'm Bo, I work as a carpenter… though…" here it comes, I braced myself. "The shop is over this bridge, and well you can see what happened to it… I just don't have the energy to fix it. Could you get me a strawberry, and maybe some milk? I'm sure that will make me all energized to fix this bridge!" He grinned but then gasped, "and maybe while you're at it you can grab my toolbox from Hamilton's house?" he smiled again.

Erg, every single part of me did not want to go on an errand run for this little boy. Who did he think he is anyway? Ordering me to go get him several things, his legs aren't broke are they?

"Nicole, the Goddess is on the other side of this bridge! What do we do?" Finn was having his heartattack dance which made me sigh, I had no other choice.

"Ya, no problem, this will give me the chance to learn some more about this landscape and stuff," I gave him my brightest smile, god I hated him already, he wasn't going to do anything so I had to do it all?!

"Oh really!? Thank you so much! I'll be waiting right here," he grinned and turned around to the bridge. Ya, I bet you'll be right there, you're not gonna do nothin' else.

~*(Page break, Finn is adorable!)*~

Once I gathered all of the things I needed for Bo I was tired, and down to a very thin wallet. That crap wasn't cheap either, couldn't wait til my strawberries were done could you Finn? I gave him the things one by one which he ate right in front of me, I never wanted that strawberry so badly. He patted his stomach and chuckled, "whew that hit the spot! I'll have this bridge done in no time, though it should still take me two days…" he looked at it and then went to work, so not even a thank you?

Finn bent over, probably depressed, "I won't get to see the Harvest Goddess until two days from now…"

"You know…You have wings, couldn't you just fly over the bridge?" I said after I walked away from Bo, I wouldn't want him thinking I was crazy and talked to thin air. "Why don't you just do that? Then you can let me know what I have to do…"

"I-I couldn't do that!" He wiggled his body and clung to me, scared. "Just because humans can't see me doesn't mean that animals can't… what would happen to me if I ran into a bear or something? It'd be the end of me and that's that…" he started crying, aw I felt really bad for him now, what would cheer him up?

"It's ok Finn, it was just a question," I held him in my hand and gave him a tiny hug then rubbed my cheek with his. "I wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by an animal, you're my friend," I smiled down at him once I was done loving on him. "So cheer up ok?" even though I'm sarcastic most of my life I can do something like cheer people up.

Finn looked up to me with bright shiny eyes, making me want to hug him even more. "Really, you mean it? Ya, this isn't the time to feel all down and sad! Thank you Nicole!" he gave my hand a hug with a cute smile.

My free hand came up to hold my head like I was hurt or something, "you are seriously too cute I want to squeeze you… scratch that I would squeeze you if I wasn't scared it would hurt…" I looked at him long and hard then poked his nose. "Whatcha say we go to bed now, it's been a long day, don'tcha think?" I smiled down at him then opened my door, too bad it didn't have a lock on it… that's probably something I want to install.


End file.
